


Little Princess

by MadamSilverWings



Series: Namor Week 2020 [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Flying, Loki and his son, Namor and his Daughter, Other, Steve and his Twins, Theatre, baseball games, past angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamSilverWings/pseuds/MadamSilverWings
Summary: Prompt/ Day 5: Domestic/ Family.Namor spends time with his daughter.
Relationships: Namor the Sub-Mariner/Original Female Character of Color
Series: Namor Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A Day Out with Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> 2 song suggestions Stevie Wonder's Isn't She Lovely and Paul Simon's Father and Daughter.

“Poppa, can we go out?” “Why not? Lunetta should see the world her mother is from. All she ever goes is Avengers Tower and Atlantis anyway.” “Please Poppa please!” she begged goes from tugging his leg to flying up to his eye level and hugging his neck. It’s not like he could say no to his baby girl. Or his wife.

He combed his daughter’s hair. He was to braid her hair, as it is her favorite style although mostly done by her mother. But he had learned how to thread and weave these strands of hair as if he had done it for years although a mere 5 minutes are the maximum. “And done.” Namor hands Lunetta a mirror to angle it with another mirror he had to reflect on the back of her head. “Is this braid to your liking?” She pouts looking at her braid as she moves her head. Then she smiles, “It’s perfect Poppa. Good job!” she said, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and gave her her white cardigan.

“Momma we’re comin’ out!” She took one look at her daughter and smiled at her husband, “Beloved, didn’t you wear that back in the nineties when you ran Oracle?” “It’s a suitable attire that will be perfect for the day’s festivities.” “Maybe lose the brown jacket. It’ll be hot.'' She takes his jacket and finally tells them. “Have fun you two, and be back in time for dinner. I got something special planned.” she kissed her husband and daughter as they flew out the penthouse balcony door.

"Head up as you fly Little Moon. If you wish to look down, move only your eyes." "Poppa, is flying similar to swimming?" "Quite similar little one. I learned rather quickly when I was a young man. But you have an advantage, you were born with your wings." “Can we dive, like swimming?” Namor looked into his child’s eyes and smirked. “Once we’ve passed the skyscrapers.” “Race you past the Empire State Building!” “Lunetta!” he laughed loudly as she flew ahead but he happily chased her. Always wanting to play. They dived low as they neared smaller buildings. As they flew they noticed the amusement park entrance was colored with red, orange, blue, and crescent moons. “Poppa it’s so pretty from up here.” “It’s more impressive at night. But remember we must be home before dinner.” “Yes, Poppa.” The Sub-Mariners landed on their shoe covered toes and walked to the entrance. After paying, Namor noticed all the child-orientated rides were in one place. Namor looked down at his daughter and she was in awe of all the colors. The smile on her face was priceless.

Once Lunetta saw the prizes for the standee games, she and her father played The Pyramid Smash and Water Racer. “Guess they don’t go by Grocery Pitch anymore.” “What’s a Grocery Pitch, Poppa?” “Well, a long time ago, the surface world faced a time called The Great Depression. Humans didn’t have money and could barely afford to eat. They came up with a game where you throw a ball at the tin cans and if they are all knocked down. The thrower gets a bag of food to bring home to their families. I came across such a game and helped one family after the war.” Namor recalled his date with Betty Dean. 

For some of the flyer rides, Lunetta rode by herself, but her father kept her in his sight. Some of the rides however she couldn’t ride, she understood but her father felt bad that most of these were really what Lunetta wanted to ride with her father. Someone suggested the father-daughter duo go on the Circus Coaster and B&B Carousell. Namor took Lunetta to the carousel first. She went ahead once Namor paid and searched for a horse to ride on. She went with a black horse next to the Centennial Horse. She held onto it once it started going around. Namor calls to his daughter and once she turned her attention to her father and not the fairground organ, he took a picture of her. She smiled a big smile after pouting that she wasn’t ready. They got a proper father-daughter picture thanks to another park-goer. 

The rest of the day they ate hamburgers and funnel cake. Even went for a walk on the beach to soak their feet. Once the food settled they went on a few more rides to satisfy their flyer instincts. But when Lunetta was ready to go home, Namor was more than happy to fly with his daughter at his side.

“Did you enjoy the amusement park, Lunetta?” She answers his question with a nod. “I loved it, Poppa. We should have something like this in Atlantis.” “Even if we could Little Moon, I’d rather enjoy flying without any restrictions. And to fly with you by my side is a true amusement.” Young as she is, she understands that being with her father is the best little moment she could have. She smiles. “Now let us get home to your mother. She’ll want to hear about our adventure.” “Oh, I have so much to tell her! The funnel cake was yummy! And the carousel was so cute.” Namor listens gleefully as his daughter recounts the day.


	2. Father's Day Tribute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first draft of Little Princess. 
> 
> When I wrote it I went and added the OC children and decided to have a bit of fun with it. 
> 
> So they have their own things with their Dads.

“Is her highness ready?” “Not yet, Daddy, Momma is braiding my hair. And it hurts.” “The princess exaggerates. This is how I braided mine and her big sister’s hair.” Vanessa shouted from behind her bedroom door. Sarah Aaliyah assured her half-sister, “Don’t worry baby sis, Mom just wants you to look good for your day out. The torture will be over soon.” The sisters laughed while Mom rolled her eyes. “Yeah yeah. Laugh it up to you two, and… done.” Vanessa tied her youngest daughter’s hair with a transparent hair tie to keep it in the perfect braid all day. “Okay, am I missing something, Princesa Lunetta?”

Lunetta looked over her day look in a big mirror. She had her black flats, black leggings, a red skirt, a lilac t-shirt with a scoop neck. She looked in her Mother’s jewelry box and took out two silver bracelets one with a heart tag, a silver bangle, and two purple sapphire studs. “You wanna borrow them for the day?” she nodded. “Don’t lose them okay. Or your father will have to buy me new ones.” “Or more expensive extravagant jewelry,” Sarah noted.

“While we’re young out here,” Namor shouted. “You’re one to talk! You don’t age and you’re over 80!” James shouted from the couch. He and Castor were watching cartoons. “Yeah~.” the halfling Jotun prince, not even paying attention, merely said.

“Boys! Be nice to your Stepdad! Namor we’re almost done!” Vanessa stated and got Lunetta a white button-up sweater. “I’m done! I’m done!” Vanessa opened the door and out came her daughters. Sarah presented her baby sister Will Smith’s style and Lunetta curtsied. “Sorry for making you wait, Father.” Namor knelt down and bowed his head. “Little Moon, I can never be mad at you for wanting to look as beautiful as you are for me.” She hugged her father’s neck and he patted her back. “Shall we, your highness?” he offered his hand to her and she accepted as a princess, “I would be delighted, your Majesty.” 

“Have fun you two, and be back in time for dinner. I got something special planned.” Vanessa kissed her husband and daughter as they decided to fly out the balcony.

Then a blast of green flashes appeared and Loki emerged from the smoke. “Sorry about not using the door, I thought this was more theatrical. Given that, that **is** the whole point of what I have planned today.” “As long as the carpet is intact we’re good,” Vanessa warned Loki with a smile. “Castor, come.” Castor immediately got off the couch and rushed to hug his father. Fatherhood was still new to this incarnation of Loki, but he was elated to have a handsome son with someone as beautiful as Vanessa. “We won’t be long.” “And?” he sighed. “No mischief, to Asgard, watch a play and back to Midgard,” he promised. Vanessa hugged her little boy and gave him a kiss. “No monkey business.” “Don’t worry Mother, I will look after Father.” Then Loki and his Mini-Me vanished.

“Pop’s late again.” James pouted. Vanessa rubbed his hair and kissed the top of his curly head. “He’ll be here. If he doesn’t want me to file for sole custody he’d better be here.” Vanessa remarked. Their situation was rocky but Steve wanted to be in his kids’ life. Rapid knocking on the front door confirmed his dedication. Vanessa opened the door to a sweaty and out-of-breath Steve Rogers in half his Cap uniform, “I’m... ha, ha, here.” “And ragged so it seems Dad.” Sarah crossed her arms but went to the kitchen to get him a cup of water. Vanessa went back into her room to find clothes for him to wear. “Namor’s clothes should fit you. And I’ll take the shield.” they traded shield for clothes and he went to the bathroom to clean up and change. 

“At least he’s here,” Sarah told James. “If only he was here from the beginning.” James and Sarah Aaliyah had been bitter with Steve for leaving their mom. Sarah was going to give her Dad the benefit of the doubt but James wanted him to get back with his mom. He’s not upset that his Mom married Namor, in fact, he was happy that his Mom was with someone who made her happy. Now he was just angry with his dad for not being there for him and his sister. No one should grow up without either parent and James took that saying to heart 

Steve came out, “Next time I’ll bring my own. Why do you have Namor’s clothes in your closet?” _“He’s my husband. _And remember, when we broke up, I burned your clothes and threw them out the window.” Vanessa crossed her arms and put her weight on one foot. “Anyway, you guys should get going. James, Sarah have fun okay?” “‘Kay Mom!” Sarah said following her Dad out the door. James didn’t respond. Vanessa took him aside, “James, he’s the only dad you got. You’ll regret it later if you don’t give him a chance. And think, if he didn’t want you, he would never have fought to get joint custody. And he wouldn't be here if he didn't want to spend it with you. He loves you both. Give him a chance.” Vanessa asked her son to be forgiving. His scowl lessened and his arms relaxed. She gave his forehead a kiss. “Have fun with your Dad, James.” “I’ll try Ma.” She smiled and sent him to his Dad and twin sister. “We’ll see you at dinner.” “Don’t be late.”__

____

____

Now since she was alone you’d think Vanessa would have poured herself a glass of red wine, prepared to turn on her mature historical dramas, sat on the couch, and enjoyed her time alone. Instead, she went outside, saw her kids spending time with their fathers, and got her phone out. “Hi, Daddy. Happy Father’s Day.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in Suite Life of Zach and Cody, the twins go to a baseball game with Mr. Moseby and are super mean to the Yankees, that's Steve, James, and Sarah Aaliyah's Father's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the real-life amusement park of Luna Park in NY, I've never been there. I've only ever been to Santa Cruz. Also, I wanted to do more of a father/daughter thing first before introducing my OC properly.
> 
> I hope you all adored little Lunetta McKenzie.


End file.
